


Те, кем мы не будем

by My sweet prince (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/My%20sweet%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«...И они ищут друг друга в потемках, долго блуждают и не находят...»</p>
<p>Фик был написан на анонимный гарриблэчный фест в сообществе Гарри/Сириус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кем мы не будем

**Глава 1.**

Тяжелая дубовая дверь подалась мягко, без единого скрипа. Гарри выскользнул в образовавшийся проем, и дверь, мягко щелкнув замком, сразу же захлопнулась за ним, на полуруладе оборвав раскатистый храп Рона. Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу.

Дом спал. Газовые рожки на стенах горели вполнакала, и в их неверном свете таяли во тьме коридора двери спален; едва заметно поблескивали ряды ручек в форме змеиных голов. На секунду Гарри почудилось, что одна из них дернула раздвоенным язычком; он словно прирос к полу, до боли вглядываясь во тьму. Дом чуть слышно поскрипывал, шелестел тенями, и уходящий в темноту коридор вдруг сделался похож на тот, другой — из снов; все будто потекло куда-то вбок, очертания стен расплылись, пропуская на поверхность черный кафель, темные боковые проходы, мраморный пол. Министерство проступало сквозь особняк на Гриммо двенадцать, и Гарри словно наяву увидел, как в конце коридора, в неверных тенях отблёскивает полировкой высокая дверь Отдела Тайн.

Тяжелая волна страха накатила, едва не сбив с ног. Он закричал бы, если б смог, но вдох застрял в горле; темный коридор надвигался на него, медленно приближалась знакомая, страшная дверь, и Гарри никак не мог вырваться из этого морока, не мог пошевелиться, не мог двинуться, не мог позвать на помощь...

Наваждение оборвал бой часов. Гарри вздрогнул, распахивая крепко зажмуренные глаза; тяжело, со всхлипом, перевел дыхание, отлепился от стены. Ладонь, которой он, оказывается, вцепился в косяк, свело; болело под сорванными ногтями.

Часы пробили дважды и умолкли; где-то наверху коротко фыркнул гиппогриф, и сразу же за этим послышался успокаивающий голос Сириуса. Гарри в последний раз глубоко вздохнул, едва заметно помотал головой и двинулся вперед.

Дверь в комнату Сириуса была приоткрыта, из щели едва слышно тянуло сквозняком и застарелым запахом табака. Гарри оглянулся — в коридоре было пусто и тихо, — юркнул внутрь и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. В ответ на движение на стенах тускло зажглись светильники.

Их слабый свет выхватил из темноты широкую массивную кровать со скомканным бельем (Гарри присмотрелся — на покрывале были нарисованы маленькие золотые снитчи), перевернутое кресло, лежащее на вытертом ковре, заваленный обрывками пергаментов стол. То, ради чего он пришел, обнаружилось в самом темном углу. Портрет Финеаса Найджеллуса Блэка стоял на полу, прислоненный к ножке стола; темный холст был пуст.

Гарри осторожно пересек спальню, старясь не наступить на пергаменты, пустые бутылки и раскиданные вещи, и опустился перед портретом на колени. Картина была темна. Ну еще бы, если бы его портрет бесцеремонно сняли со своего законного места, перенесли в темную прокуренную комнату и небрежно поставили на пол, он бы тоже обиделся и ушел с холста...

Гарри бездумно провел пальцем по почерневшему от времени золоченому багету. Сириус унес портрет в свою комнату, чтобы удобнее было обмениваться сообщениями с Дамблдором — раньше, когда картина висела в спальне мальчиков, Блэку частенько приходилось сломя голову нестись на раздраженные вопли прадеда; в этих случаях кроме сообщения от Альбуса он получал еще и весьма неприятный выговор. Так что портрет сняли и унесли, а Гарри вдруг затосковал.

То есть не то чтобы затосковал, нет; он просто почувствовал себя окончательно потерянным. Как будто последняя ниточка, связывающая его с директором, вдруг оборвалась. Пока портрет висел в их с Роном спальне, Финеас иногда захаживал на него посидеть за чашечкой чая, и Гарри чувствовал, будто картина каким-то образом соединяет его с кабинетом Дамблдора. Будто бы он, подобно обитателю холста, тоже может взять и прийти в директорский кабинет. Мысль была глупая, но она успокаивала.

Тяжелый вздох вырвался у Гарри сам собой. Пренебрежение Дамблдора ранило его куда сильнее, чем он ожидал. Все Рождество Гарри надеялся, что директор заглянет навестить мистера Уизли или провести собрание, тем более что все остальные члены Ордена в эти дни уже побывали на Гриммо. Но Рождественские празднования заканчивались, каникулы шли своим чередом, а Дамблдор так и не появлялся.

Гарри снова почувствовал злость, обуревавшую его в первые послепраздничные дни. У него раскалывается голова, его мучают какие-то непонятные кошмары, он чуть было не убил... («Змея чуть было не убила», — поправился он) мистера Уизли, и что Дамблдор? Отправил его на Гриммо, и все, и даже не заходит узнать, как он там.

Чем ближе подбиралось окончание каникул, тем тоскливее становилось Гарри. Целыми днями он сидел на широком подоконнике в гостиной и пытался понять, чем же он не угодил директору. За этими тяжкими мыслями он даже как-то позабыл, что у него есть крестный; а Сириус старательно исполнял роль гостеприимного хозяина, все время был чем-то занят и метался по дому не хуже какого-нибудь «Фейерверка Уизли». Можно было бы присоединиться к нему, но Гарри не чувствовал в себе сил оторваться от окна, за которым заливал облезшую площадь Гриммо холодный зимний дождь. Он не хотел признаваться себе, но он ждал; до боли всматривался в облысевший сквер на той стороне площади в надежде, не мелькнет ли среди черных голых стволов яркая лиловая мантия. Но ничего не происходило.

Каникулы заканчивались; внезапно обнаружилось, что все окончательно разбрелись по дому, облюбовав себе каждый свой уголок: близнецы — чердак, Гермиона — библиотеку, Молли — кухню, Рон и Джинни — кабинет с вычурным шахматным столом. Сириус тоже почти перестал выходить. Вечерами из-за закрытой двери его спальни доносились плеск наливаемого в стакан огневиски, шуршание бумаг; ночи крестный чаще всего проводил у Клювокрыла, в старой спальне матери. Пару раз Гарри удавалось застать его в гостиной. Он пытался заговорить с ним о Дамблдоре, но Сириус лишь рассеянно кивал и невпопад отвечал, что директору лучше знать. Гарри смотрел на его профиль, подсвеченный всполохами огня, на янтарь огневиски на журнальном столике, на спокойно лежащую на подлокотнике руку крестного; и ему хотелось взять его ладонь в свои, притянуть ее к щеке и закрыть глаза, и чтобы было так тихо, так уютно, так спокойно... Но он не решался.

А потом Сириус перестал спускаться в гостиную. Затем унесли портрет.

Гарри не знал, зачем он пришел сюда. Не разговаривать же с бывшим директором Блэком, в самом деле? Просто ему не хотелось ложиться. Постель была ему неприятна — казалось, мороком пропитался весь матрас, и стоит ему только прилечь, как наваждение снова затопит его, утянет в темную глубину кошмара. Однако, похоже, видениям не нужна была его постель. Сама реальность, сама жизнь выворачивалась как хотела, во сне и наяву, и Гарри был над ней не властен.

Он помотал головой, отгоняя плохие мысли; в последний раз погладил резную раму и попытался подняться на ноги. От долгого сидения на полу мышцы затекли, и он пошатнулся; неловко ухватился за стол, чтобы не упасть. От толчка со столешницы посыпались пергаменты. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Гарри прислушался — в коридоре было тихо, — сунулся под стол и стал собирать разлетевшиеся листы.

Он и не думал совать нос в написанное, нет; но мелькнувшее среди косых строчек имя «Джеймс» отозвалось в нем мгновенным ознобом. Бледнея и терзаясь совестью, он пробежал глазами по листку.

_«23 декабря 1995 года._

_Вчера приехали Гарри и семья Уизли. Артура ранили в Министерстве, а Гарри с чего-то вдруг видел произошедшее. Ясновидение? Мерлин знает. Дамблдора эта новость явно встревожила, но он пока молчит._

_Как только стало ясно, что Артур вне опасности и скоро поправится, решено было оставить детей на каникулы здесь, на Гриммо. Повод, конечно, не фонтан, Джей, но ты знаешь, я рад. Устал сидеть здесь в четырех стенах, как подвальная крыса»._

Гарри почувствовал, что озноб усиливается, начинает катиться по телу ровными холодными волнами. Что это? Письма? Дневник? Он повнимательнее рассмотрел пергаменты.

Вид у листов был довольно неопрятный. Надорванные углы, пятна от донышек стаканов, следы сигаретного пепла... Сверху на каждом листе была проставлена дата, ниже бежали косые небрежные строчки.

_«Молли заставляет всех мыть и украшать дом. Разбирал старую кладовку — угадай, что нашел? Твой старый квиддичный свитер. Он выцвел, но золотистая надпись „Джеймс Поттер“ во всю спину по-прежнему видна. Могу поклясться, девчонки становились мокрыми сразу же, как только видели твои широкие плечи._

_Видели бы эти маленькие сучки, как я отсасывал тебе после тренировки в старом сарае для метел, и ты одной рукой вцеплялся мне в волосы, трахая меня в рот, а другой рукой рвал на себе этот свитер за ворот, будто тебе было душно, — так, что дурацкая тряпка аж трещала... Блядь, Джей, дорого бы я дал, чтобы ты сейчас был здесь. Я просто не знаю, что бы с тобой сделал»._

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо медленно начинает пылать. Сириус и его отец?.. В сарае для мётел?.. Руки у Гарри задрожали. Он вскочил на ноги, бросил пергаменты на стол и, словно ошпаренный, вылетел за дверь.

*  
Гарри проснулся, рывком сел; безотчетно схватился за ворот футболки. Его сердце колотилось так, будто вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Однако холодный утренний воздух постепенно остужал румянец на его щеках. Ему снилось... Алая волнующая картинка сна стала меркнуть сразу же, как только он попытался ее восстановить; в памяти остались лишь чьи-то жадные губы и горячие руки; Гарри до сих пор ощущал на бедрах их обжигающий след.

А потом его будто ударило: дневник. Это был не просто сон! Сириус и его отец... Гарри почувствовал, что его щеки снова начинают пылать.

За завтраком он никак не мог заставить себя поднять глаза. Когда в столовую вошел крестный и изящным разболтанным движением опустился на стул, взгляд Гарри словно бы сам собой прикипел к тарелке. Тонкое кружево орнамента на старинном фарфоре, русалка, изогнувшая хвост на серебряном кубке, почерневший мельхиор вилок... И руки Сириуса, рассеянно тыкающие ножом яичницу, его бледные сухие губы, его серые затуманенные глаза... Гарри вздрогнул и испуганно отвел взгляд; затем не выдержал, посмотрел снова; крестный глядел в тарелку. Вид у Сириуса был отсутствующий и немного помятый. Белая широкая блуза явно требовала стирки, в волосах кое-где застряли гиппогрифьи перья. Молли, глядя на него, морщилась, но молчала.

— Ох, Сириус, до чего же у тебя тут замечательная библиотека! — внезапно раздался восторженный голос Гермионы. Гарри вздрогнул, оборачиваясь; Гермиона сидела, уставившись в какой-то угрожающего вида том, одной рукой не глядя цепляла с тарелки еду и отправляла в рот, другой увлеченно переворачивала страницы.

Сириус вздрогнул тоже; едва заметно встряхнулся и перевел взгляд на книгу.

— Надеюсь, ты читаешь не какой-нибудь трактат по Темной Магии, — пробормотал он.

— Нет-нет! Это книга о свойствах волшебной крови, в ней рассказывается...

Гарри страдальчески поморщился. Ну все, сейчас ее понесет.

Скрежетнул по каменному полу стул. Блэк, предпринявший было попытку уйти незаметно, обреченно вздохнул. Гермиона изумленно подняла глаза от книги и словно бы впервые за день увидела хозяина дома.

— Сириус! Что с твоей прической? — удивленно воскликнула она.

Тут Молли все-таки не выдержала. Угрожающе сдвинув брови, она потянула Блэка за рукав и ткнула пальцем в сторону камина.

— Ну-ка садись немедленно в кресло.

Лицо Сириуса перекосилось, словно он надкусил лимон.

— Молли, не...

— Никаких разговоров, молодой человек! И сегодня же отдай мне в стирку свои рубашки!

На секунду Гарри показалось, что Сириус сейчас повторит любимый фокус близнецов и аппарирует прямо у Молли из-под носа, но отчаянная бесшабашность, на мгновение проступившая на лице Блэка, так же быстро ушла. Сириус страдальчески закатил глаза, кисло улыбнулся Молли и поплелся к креслу.

Длинные перепутанные волосы крестного ложились под гребень неохотно; сам Сириус, мученически выпрямившись в кресле, стискивал зубы и терпел.

— Как можно доводить такую красоту до такого состояния?.. — возмущенно пробормотала Молли, пуская в ход волшебную палочку. Прозвучало какое-то заклинание, и Гарри ахнул: спутанная и не слишком чистая грива волос вдруг распрямилась и легла крестному на плечи тяжелыми прядями. Лицо Сириуса в обрамлении этого темного шелка выглядело очень бледным и отрешенным.

От этой мысли Гарри мучительно покраснел. В голову полезли вдруг странные образы — темное захламленное помещение; кружится в полосе света пыль. К стене прислонился юноша, его лицо в тени, и только чуть отблёскивает на солнце металлическая оправа очков; перед ним, на коленях — другой парень, его ладони лежат на чужих бедрах, голова склонена; тяжелые черные пряди падают на скулы, полузакрывая пылающее лицо...

Гарри собственной кожей ощутил это горячее дыхание — там, на внутренней стороне бедра. Предательский румянец вспыхнул на его щеках; стало неудобно сидеть. А Молли все орудовала и орудовала гребнем, и Сириус уже расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза; его тонкие губы были чуть приоткрыты, в распахнутом вороте рубахи показались острые ключицы. Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы, уже понимая, что его реакция неслучайна; пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания, он тихо встал и вышел.

*  
Гарри не помнил, как преодолел коридор и спальню; очнулся он лишь в ванной. Опершись ладонями на умывальник, он прижался к зеркалу лбом, затем отвернул до упора холодную воду и сунул голову под струю. Очки моментально заволокло влагой; Гарри яростно сорвал их и завинтил кран. Эрекция не проходила.

Ему ужасно хотелось засунуть руку себе в штаны, но это было бы неправильно. Сириус — его крестный, ведь так? А это почти как отец. Нельзя чувствовать такое к отцу. Нельзя хотеть поцеловать крестного в распахнутый ворот, под тонкую ключицу — так, чтобы на коже расцвел багровеющий след... Гарри изо всех сил закусил губу и страдальчески посмотрел в зеркало. В расплывающемся отражении угадывались встрепанные вихры, пунцовые скулы и болезненно блестящие зеленые глаза.

«Похож ли я на Джеймса?» — внезапно подумал он. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри представил себе, как прямо сейчас за его спиной открывается дверь, и в ванную входит Сириус; рывком разворачивает его к себе, бросает к умывальнику, впивается в губы жадным ртом; а потом становится на колени и...

Что — и, Гарри додумать не успел: от коленок к позвоночнику покатилась огненная волна, полыхнуло ярким, разноцветным в глазах, и он содрогнулся всем телом, хватаясь за стену, чтобы не упасть.

Зеркало звякнуло, когда он обессилено прижался к нему лбом. Он только что кончил при мысли, что крестный берет у него в рот. Это было совершенно ужасно. И это было сладко. Сладко настолько, что опять задрожали колени и жарко заныло в животе. Гарри стоял, тяжело дыша, изо всех сил вцепившись в умывальник, и под его рукой снова оживал перемазанный спермой член.

 

**Глава 2.**

Самое странное было то, что никто ничего не замечал. Дом видоизменялся, перетекал в пространстве, превращаясь то в коридоры Хогвартса, то в прогнившие комнаты Визжащей хижины, то в волглые стены Азкабана; а они ходили сквозь это зыбкое пространство как ни чем не бывало; жили, смеялись. Он устало прислонился лбом к зеркалу в ванной. Зеркало мигнуло и показало ему насмешливый взгляд Джеймса, его растрепанные волосы, трепыхание золотого снитча над плечом.

— Привет, — сказал Сириус Блэк.

*  
Бумаг на столе было столько, что сложно было отыскать чистый листок; но он справился, поймал ускользающие пергаменты в плен своих прозрачных пальцев. Его руки снова были руками подростка; ему казалось, он видит на ладонях синие отпечатки чернил.

_«29 декабря_

_Молли такая невыносимая, Джей. Иногда я гляжу на нее и завидую детям Уизли — хотелось бы мне, чтобы у меня была такая мать. Такая любящая. Такая заботливая. Но в следующий момент я уже устаю от ее чрезмерной опеки. Вот и сегодня она изловила меня и собственноручно причесала, представь? Мерлин, и что им за дело до того, как я выгляжу?.. Скажу тебе честно — я не помню даже, когда в последний раз брился._

_Смеешься? Чистокровка-Всегда-с-Иголочки-Сириус? Да иди ты. Будто забыл лето после шестого курса, тот хипповский фестиваль на Эйвоне... Приятель, да я даже ссал-то не слезая с мотоцикла, а они говорят «причешись»._

_А впрочем, ты прав. Были бы у меня силы, я бы, наверное, причесался. Но, Джей... Я так устал... Все вокруг шатается, разваливается, разрушается, и я даже не уверен в том, какой сегодня день — эти числа я пишу наугад, по предыдущему листку, но откуда мне знать, я проснулся сегодня или вчера?_

_Знаешь, мне вдруг вспомнились зимние каникулы на шестом курсе, когда мы остались в Хогвартсе. Хагрид тогда припер такую огромную елку, что она не пролезала в двери Большого зала, а Дамблдор пел „Jingle bells“, дирижируя куриной косточкой, а потом опрокинул бокал прямо на Слагхорна... А наутро мы сбежали в Хогсмид и украсили все охотничьи трофеи в „Кабаньей голове“ красными шапочками и бородами. Особенно борода пошла оленю, и он сделался похож на старого козла; и я, конечно, расхохотался, глядя на твое обиженное лицо, и нас услышал Том. Как он нас гнал, ты помнишь? Мы едва успели шмыгнуть в какой-то проулок и накинуть на себя мантию-невидимку. Мы стояли так близко, что мне вдруг стало ужасно жарко, и я отшатнулся; мантия слетела, и тут-то и появился Том. Как он мне наподдал! Я летел по дороге в Хогвартс, как комета — с горящим хвостом. А на полдороги ты меня нагнал, и мы повалились в сугроб, хохоча как сумасшедшие, и снег скрипел на зубах и стекал за шиворот, но нам было наплевать... Нам было наплевать на все, Джей, ведь правда?_

_Знаешь, я смотрю на Гарри, на ребят — все они совсем другие, куда более замороченные, чем мы. Но в Гарри нет-нет да и промелькнет что-нибудь твое — жест, которым ты вечно взлохмачивал волосы, короткие взгляды исподлобья, странные, немного дерганые движения. Часто, когда я смотрю на него, все вокруг странно меняется, проступает сквозь зрение, и вот я уже стою в хогвартском коридоре, и ты манишь меня к себе из дверей пустого класса. Но стоит мне сделать шаг вперед, как все истаивает, и слышится голос Молли и смех близнецов. Вот кто похож на нас, так это они. Настоящие Мародеры... А Гарри — иногда я смотрю на него во тьме гостиной, и не вижу его зеленых глаз; и в такие моменты я словно бы забываю все, и мне делается страшно, Джей. Я почти перестал выходить, потому что когда я вижу тебя его, все расплывается перед глазами...»_

По слову «тебя» перо прочертило жирную черту и сорвалось, поехало вниз, оставляя на бумаге царапину. Строчка поползла за ней, как на поводке; буквы накренились, и в конце концов перо выпало у Сириуса из рук; тяжелая голова так приятно умостилась на кипе бумаг рядом с опустевшим стаканом. Светильники мигнули; в комнате стало темнеть, и вскоре свет погас совсем.

*  
Рем расставил бутылки медленно, аккуратно, ни разу не стукнув донышком о полированную столешницу. Рассеянно поправил манжеты, сел. Джеймс со своим подносом лавировал между столами, то и дело оглядываясь на мадам Розмерту. Сириус тоже перевел взгляд и посмотрел: ну телка как телка. Огрубелые мужицкие руки, огромные буфера в распахнутом по самое не могу вороте, громкий визгливый смех. Сириусу даже захотелось пожать плечами — и на что там смотреть? В этот момент рядом загрохотало; Блэк повернулся и увидел, как Джеймс жонглирует подносом над валяющимся на полу стулом, тщетно пытаясь не уронить свое сливочное пиво.

Так тебе и надо, пронеслось в голове у Сириуса. Будешь пялиться.

— Что вы там громите? — недовольно проныл Петтигрю. У него на носу сегодня утром вскочил огромный прыщ, и теперь Хвост забился в самый темный угол и страдал. Но не пропускать же поход в Хогсмид?

— Ничего особенного, Пит. Это Джей рогами зацепился, — Сириус ухмыльнулся, намеренно отворачиваясь от друга; тот злобно бухнул свой поднос на стол и огрызнулся:

— Нет у меня никаких рогов.

Ремус оторвался от учебника, окинул Поттера внимательным взглядом.

— Нет рогов?.. — рассеянно пробормотал он. — Джеймс, похоже, ты самка...

На грохнувший за столом хохот обернулись все немногочисленные посетители «Трех метел». Сириусу было смешно так, что навернулись слезы. Паб растворился в этом влажном мерцании, пошел перед глазами крупными волнами; обессилев от смеха, Сириус упал головой на столешницу; когда он отдышался и поднял лицо, вокруг было темно.

*  
Он с трудом отлепился от стола, разогнулся. Болела спина; и, кажется, он отлежал себе локоть. Неловкое движение — и на пол посыпались листы. Сириус лишь застонал и махнул рукой — пусть валяются.

Кажется, ему снилось что-то из школьных времен. Он попытался вспомнить, что, но сон ускользал, растворялся в удушливом полумраке. Все сильнее болела голова.

С трудом поднявшись из кресла, Сириус подхватил с пола початую бутылку огневиски, вывалился за дверь и направился на третий этаж.

*  
Гарри проснулся от того, что где-то рядом хлопнула дверь. Он помнил, как выскочил из ванной — мокрый, взъерошенный, весь красный от стыда и злости; и просто рухнул на кровать и отключился. Гарри посмотрел в окно — там понемногу темнело. Он проспал обед?

Заскрипели где-то над головой ступеньки; визгнули ржавые петли, заклекотал, приветствуя хозяина, гиппогриф. Гарри выглянул в коридор. Спуститься вниз? Или?.. Он посмотрел на дверь спальни Сириуса.

«Нельзя», — сказал внутренний голос.

«Мож-жшшно», — прошипели дверные ручки. Гарри вздрогнул, попятившись.

«Неуж-жшшели ты не х-ххочешшшшь узнать побольш-шше о с-ссвоем отц-ссе?» — насмешливо продолжили змейки. — «Пос-сслез-зсссавтра уезж-жшшать...»

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Потом глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг к чужой двери.

*  
 _«...ирокез. Мы стояли перед зеркалом в комнате твоей мамы, и я приподнимал себе волосы и так и сяк, пытаясь определиться, синий или желтый? Или в цвет британского флага? Мы собирались на панковский фестиваль в клубе „100“, ты помнишь? Эти магглы — они тогда просто сходили с ума. Как звали того пацана, что орал нам со сцены „Боже, храни Королеву“, а потом ссал прямо в толпу? Я забыл. А тогда — помнил. Тогда я хотел блевать от нашего чопорного Магического мира; я готов был жить в маггловских помойках, Джей, я хотел изуродовать этого чистокровного красавчика Сириуса Блэка так, чтобы не узнала родная мать. Ха-ха-ха._

_Но тебе было жалко мои волосы. Ну ты был и придурок. Ты стоял у зеркала за моей спиной, перебирая пряди, а когда я сказал: „А может быть, просто нахрен обрить половину башки?“, твоя ладонь вдруг сжалась в кулак и чувствительно потянула меня за волосы; и я посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, что твои глаза пылают, как угли, и мне вдруг стало страшно, и сладко, и так захотелось, чтобы твои пальцы не разжимались никогда..._

_И ты сказал: „Только попробуй, Сири. Только попробуй.“»_

Лист был оборван сверху и снизу, а следующий за ним оказался пуст. Гарри, закусив губу, невидяще уставился в стену. Волосы Сириуса... Сегодня он смотрел на них — утром; так же, как смотрел Джеймс. Только Джеймс мог прикоснуться к ним, мог ощутить их шелковую тяжесть в ладони; их сладкое натяжение в стиснутом кулаке...

Сидеть опять стало неудобно. Гарри пошевелился, пытаясь ослабить давление тугих джинсов; звякнула и покатилась по полу случайно задетая бутылка. Гарри автоматически подхватил ее; «Blishen's Firewhisky» — мигнула золотым этикетка.

Бутылка была полна.

*  
Первый глоток был как обжигающая рот кислота. Гарри поперхнулся, но пересилил себя; сделал второй, третий, а за ним еще и еще. Сириус ведь пьет это, не так ли? И Джеймс... то есть, отец... наверняка пил. А он чем хуже?

Внутри будто медленно разгорался костер. Стало тепло и отчего-то очень весело; захотелось пойти и сделать что-нибудь этакое... Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, наугад пошарил по столу и вытянул еще один листок.

_«...мне снился сон. Я вроде бы вышел из бара заполночь; отлил за углом и потащился к своему мотоциклу. Луна то выскакивала из туч, то снова пряталась в них, и от этого мигания света, а может, от изрядного количества выпитого мир качался у меня перед глазами, и байк оказывался то слева, то справа, и я никак не мог до него дойти. Я сделал еще несколько неверных шагов, и луна снова высунулась; стоянку залило слабым сереньким светом, и я увидел, что на моем мотоцикле кто-то сидит._

_— А ну пошел на хуй от моего байка! — заорал я, но ругательство вышло сдавленным и хриплым; к тому же, у меня заплетался язык. Сидящий на мотоцикле издал тихий смешок. Он был таким подозрительно знакомым..._

_— Джей? — пробормотал я, и действительно — блеснули на свету очки. Тут луна снова зашла за тучу, и я споткнулся, но упасть мне не дали — за шиворот меня ухватила крепкая рука._

_— Влезай уже, куль говна, — донеслось из темноты; я едва успел плюхнуться сзади, как мотоцикл взревел и рванул c места._

_Все вокруг сразу же слилось в единую серую полосу. Я хватался за кожаную куртку впереди и чувствовал, что сейчас стану этой ночью, этим ветром, вышибающим слезу; я, кажется, даже что-то горланил, откидываясь на сидении и подставляя ветру лицо. Казалось, это длилось вечно; у меня занемели пальцы, и я охрип, но все еще желал больше, быстрее, навсегда... А потом все вдруг закончилось. Грубая рука сдернула меня с мотоцикла и толкнула. Я ударился спиной о стену, и на меня тут же навалилось горячее тело. Чужие пальцы хозяйски зашарили по бедрам, дернули ремень; я хотел было отпихнуть охреневшего козла, но руки были как чужие. А потом около самого уха я услышал: „Ах ты хрен засраный, опять надрался без меня... Сейчас ты у меня получишь, Бродяга, ох как я тебе сейчас вломлю, скотина такая...“ На последнем слове я вскрикнул — это сомкнулись на моей шее острые зубы. А потом над нашими головами что-то громко щелкнуло, и все вокруг вдруг залило светом — это сам собой зажегся фонарь. И я увидел тебя, Джей — расхристанного, оскаленного, смеющегося; такого моего... Только знаешь, Джей... Твои глаза почему-то были зелеными»._

*  
 _Темно... Темно дышать. Я устал. Я устал. Я устал. Нужно встать. Нужно куда-то пойти. Не могу. Не могу. Не могу..._

Клювокрыл с упреком скосил глаза, потянулся мордой к плечу хозяина, толкнул, но тот только опустил голову еще ниже. Пряди волос совсем закрыли лицо. Белые руки бессильно легли на колени, спина беззащитно проступила острыми позвонками сквозь тонкую ткань; качнулся под потолком сигаретный дым. Гиппогриф нетерпеливо фыркнул. Сириус повел плечом, пробормотал, не поднимая головы:

— Ну что ты, что ты... Я не могу. Я не могу, Джей...

Клювокрыл раздраженно качнул копытом, сшиб на пол бутылку. Она покатилась по ковру, но из нее не вылилось ни капли — она была пуста. Окончательно обидевшись, Клювокрыл демонстративно улегся, намеренно задев крылом хозяина. Тот, вздрогнув, поднял голову, и в этот момент открылась дверь.

*  
Десять ступеней — это так сложно, когда качается дом, перекашиваются стены, уплывает из-под ног паркет... Гарри одолел половину подъема, а потом его снова качнуло в сторону, бросило на перила; все закружилось перед глазами, и ужасно захотелось присесть прямо здесь, на ковре, и закрыть глаза, но он упрямо шагнул еще и еще. Ему нужно было знать... Что знать? Он забыл. Он знал только, что ему нужно наверх, туда, в темную захламленную комнату... Перед глазами снова проплыл одновременно знакомый и совершенно чужой образ — бледное худое лицо, затуманенные серые глаза, длинные черные волосы... Он должен прикоснуться к ним. Пропустить тяжелые пряди сквозь пальцы. Сжать кулак и...

Лестница вдруг закончилась. Вспыхнули и снова погасли газовые рожки; мигнула в конце коридора черная дверь.

Три шага по вздыбливающемуся паркету. Отбитое о стену плечо. Неверный мигающий свет. Дверь, дверь, дверь...

Холодная медная ручка поворачивается так медленно, целую тысячу лет, и тысячу лет приоткрывается створка. Свет в коридоре опять вспыхивает, и в его неверном отблеске сидящий на полу человек поднимает лицо; падают на плечи тяжелые темные пряди, осыпается длинный столбик пепла с сигареты в худой руке...

Сухие губы размыкаются, и человек говорит:

— Джеймс?..

 

**Глава 3.**

Запрокинутое лицо крестного, странная смесь безумной надежды и боли в глазах — это все, что успел увидеть Гарри, прежде чем дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, и в комнате стало темно. Но глаза так и не успели привыкнуть к полумраку — чье-то горячее тело вдруг оказалось совсем близко, и Гарри, от неожиданности отпрянув, впечатался спиной в стену. Но Сириус уже обнимал его, вжимался всем телом, словно хотел слиться с ним, присоединить его к себе...

— Джей!.. Я так ждал тебя... Я так ждал... Где же ты был, скотина... — выдох в ухо, а за ним поцелуй; Гарри закусил губу, сдерживая вскрик. По шее катилась огненная щекотка, и одновременно хотелось отпрянуть и вжаться сильнее — так, чтобы чужие горячие губы впивались, раня; руки Сириуса уже пробрались ему под свитер, и обжигали, и прижимали к себе так, что хрустели ребра...

— Блядь, Дже-ееей... — простонал Сириус, опускаясь на колени; рванул Гарри за пояс джинсов — только отлетела в темноту пуговица. Гарри ощутил, что падает. Он хотел остановить Сириуса, оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого только сильнее вцепился пальцами в рубашку крестного, прижался затылком к двери, с трудом удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах. «Я не... Джей», — хотел сказать он, но горячее постыдное желание — узнать, каково это — быть Джеймсом? — нахлынуло на него, залепило вязким рот; и он сдался.

Что сейчас сделал бы Джей?..

Его руки будто сами собой вцепились в длинные волосы, наматывая пряди на кулак. Гарри едва не зарычал, запрокинул голову Сириуса, жадно всматриваясь: на лице у того пылал лихорадочный румянец, и глаза были совсем, абсолютно черными — таким широким был затопивший всю радужку зрачок. Сквозь исхудавшее, усталое лицо взрослого Сириуса проступила вдруг ухмылка молодого Блэка; «Джей», — говорили его глаза, — «давай же, Джей...»

И Гарри не выдержал. Толкнулся, рыча — раз, другой, третий, глубоко погружаясь в горячий нежный рот; и наконец под веками вспыхнуло — ослепительно, обжигающе белым; а потом — потом наступила темнота.

*  
Утро ударило по голове чугунным молотом. Попытка разлепить ресницы оказалась чудовищным испытанием — даже серые предрассветные сумерки норовили выжечь глаза до самого мозга. С соседней кровати доносился храп Рона; ввинчивался в уши, как гигантское сверло.

Ме-ееерлин... Сколько же он вчера выпил? Четверть бутылки? Половину? И каким, интересно, образом он оказался в спальне?.. В памяти мелькнуло и пропало нечеткое воспоминание — пыльная комната, шорох гиппогрифьих крыльев, чьи-то горячие руки в темноте... Образ ускользнул; и на его место пришла боль — яркая, ослепляющая, пронзающая затылок, словно огромный раскаленный гвоздь. Гарри зажмурился, пережидая приступ; и, словно сжалившись над ним, снова явилась и поглотила разум тяжелая горячая тьма.

*  
В следующий раз он проснулся уже за полдень — сквозь грязные окна едва пробивалось в комнату неяркое зимнее солнце.

— Ну ты и спать, приятель, — откуда-то издалека раздался голос Рона. Нечеловеческим усилием Гарри заставил себя приоткрыть глаза. Друг сидел на кровати, держа в руках кружку с чем-то ароматным, дымящимся. В горле у Гарри мгновенно пересохло.

— Да-аай, — простонал он хрипло, наугад протягивая руку в сторону и вверх.

Почувствовав в ладони теплый фарфор, Гарри приподнялся и припал к чашке. Мерлин, ничего вкуснее в жизни не пил! Еще, еще, еще...

Где-то на периферии сознания раздались хлопки аппарации. Кто-то присвистнул:

— Ну ни хрена себе, Фред...

— Ну ни хрена себе, Джордж...

— Где это наш Гарри так надрался? — спросили два голоса одновременно.

Гарри выцедил последнюю каплю, дрожащими руками поставил кружку на тумбочку и снова упал на подушки. Комната ни с того ни с сего опять закружилась, и даже закрыв глаза, он никак не мог отвлечься от ее тошнотворных витков.

Близнецы переглянулись, понимающе кивнули друг другу и снова аппарировали. Рон, только сейчас почуявший непередаваемый аромат перегара, с недоумением разглядывал бледно-зеленое лицо друга.

— Гарри, ты что, правда напился?

У Гарри не было сил отвечать.

С громким хлопком в комнате снова материализовались близнецы.

— Ну-ка, выпей это, — сказал Фред, протягивая Гарри какую-то склянку.

— Антипохмельное зелье, — продолжил Джордж. — Мы стащили его у Сириуса.

В пузырьке оказалась просто ужасающая мерзость, но это была жидкость, и Гарри пил, пил, пил... В голове потихонечку прояснялось. Значит, вечером он пошел в спальню крестного... Читал там письма... Потом наткнулся на бутылку огневиски... Потом...

Темная захламленная комната Клювокрыла встала перед глазами, как наяву. Гарри снова увидел запрокинутое лицо Сириуса, его расширенные зрачки, припухшие губы... Ох, Мерлин...

Рон с удивлением наблюдал, как бледная зелень на лице друга сменяется пунцовым румянцем. Какое-то странное действие для антипохмельного зелья. Может, Джордж и Фред опять подсунули Гарри что-то не то?

_...или все-таки это был сон? Ведь не мог же он действительно ввалиться к крестному? Зачем? Требовать объяснений, почему Сириусу снится зеленоглазый Джеймс? Попытаться занять его место? Место отца?... Мерлиновы подштанники... Неужели он действительно это сделал? И как ему теперь спускаться в гостиную, как смотреть Сириусу в глаза?_

Все это было совершенно невыносимо. Гарри отчаянно захотелось рассыпаться песчинками, раствориться в воздухе, просто перестать существовать... Скривившись, как от боли, он отвернулся к стене и спрятал пылающее лицо в простынях.

*  
К обеду все-таки пришлось спуститься. Антипохмельное зелье, конечно, сняло головную боль и притушило жажду, но руки все равно тряслись, и подгибались колени. Гарри изо всех сил старался хвататься за стены как можно более незаметно.

В столовой грохотал посудой Сириус. Почему-то вопреки обыкновению он не пользовался волшебной палочкой, расставлял тарелки вручную, немузыкально брякая о столешницу фарфоровыми донышками. На вошедшего Гарри он кинул короткий исподлобья взгляд и снова вернулся к своему занятию. Сердце Гарри немедленно ухнуло в пятки. Неужели все-таки?..

Однако за едой Сириус вел себя вполне обычно. Перекидывался шуточками с близнецами, подкладывал всем добавки, даже улыбался. Но Гарри видел (или ему казалось, что он видит), как холодны и темны его глаза.

Вечером, когда все наконец улеглись, он лежал и рассеянно думал о Хогвартсе, об Армии Дамблдора, о Чоу... Нет, о Чоу думать было нельзя — вместо поцелуя под омелой в голову Гарри почему-то полезли непристойные, томительные, сладкие картины сна. Или воспоминания?.. Он вздрогнул, помотал головой. Нужно было подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

Завтра уезжать... Когда он теперь увидит крестного? И увидит ли после?.. Нет, похоже, от этих мыслей так просто не отделаешься.

Он глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя мыслить логически. Если это был не сон, значит, это Сириус вернул его в спальню. Не привел в чувство, не сказал ни слова... Наверное, когда он понял, что он — не Джеймс, что он пытался выдать себя за Джеймса, ему стало противно, и теперь он избегает его... Наверное, он даже его ненавидит... Мерлин, как можно было так все испортить?! И так-то хрупкие, странные отношения с крестным — и он разрушил их! Он читал чужие письма, хотел занять чужое место... И поплатился.

Это было так страшно, так больно; ледяной лапой стиснуло грудь. Гарри лежал, глядя в потолок широко раскрытыми невидящими глазами и плавился, и мучился, и сгорал изнутри...

Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он снова смог вздохнуть, он не знал. Тяжело, со всхлипом переведя дыхание, он вытер тыльной стороной ладони влажные щеки и прикрыл глаза. Остается еще один шанс, ведь так? Если это был сон, значит, крестный не избегает его; он просто расстроен их предстоящим отъездом. Однако это было еще не все. Эти сны... они снятся ему не просто так? Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза.

«Мне нравится Сириус. Я хочу своего крестного. Я хочу быть как отец... как Джеймс...»

Сердце екнуло и заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Если бы можно было не уезжать... Он остался бы здесь, с Сириусом, и может быть... Может быть, ему удалось бы... Крестный ведь писал — ему снился Джеймс с зелеными глазами! Это его, Гарри, глаза... Это он снился Сириусу... Там, в письмах, все есть, надо только пойти и отыскать, и найти правду, и убедиться...

С неистово бьющимся сердцем Гарри вскочил с постели, выбежал в коридор; толкнул дверь спальни крестного, даже не думая о том, там он или нет...

В комнате никого не было; едва заметно мерцал в камине огонь. Гарри, не разбирая дороги, рванулся к столу и замер.

Стиснуло грудь, скрутило обжигающей, изламывающей болью.

На всех поверхностях, где раньше валялись потрепанные пергаменты, было ослепительно, до онемения пусто. В багровом чреве камина, на горке черного, еще держащего форму пепла медленно дотлевал последний мятый листок.

 

Глава 4.

ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ЛИСТ

_«...Молли была права. Во всем права... Я не просто схожу с ума. Я — уже сумасшедший._

_Знаешь, Джей, я так ждал тебя — каждый день, каждую минуту, я так хотел увидеть тебя... И когда твоя голова запрокинулась, когда ты со стоном кончил и сполз по стене, я вдруг подумал — какое юное у тебя лицо, Джеймс... Почему оно такое юное?_

_...только это и спасло меня. Он не проснулся, пока я нес его в комнату, только бормотал тихо: „Сириус... Сириус...“, и пахло от него, как из винного погреба. Он пришел ко мне — отчаявшийся, выдувший полбутылки огневиски, а я... я думал, что это ты. Молли предупреждала меня! Мерлин, как я мог быть так слеп..._

_...похоже, прочитал мои дневники. Все эти взгляды... Как он краснел и все не решался сесть ко мне ближе... Его зеленые глаза, взъерошенные темные волосы, чуть косая улыбка... Джеймс... Кто снился мне, Джеймс? Он или ты?_

_...так устал. Комната кружится... Все такое серое, такое прозрачное... Иногда мне кажется, что я исчезаю. Что я — снова тот я — до Азкабана, до этой чертовой отвратительной дыры, которая перемолола меня, сожрала меня... Меня нет, Джей, меня-нынешнего просто нет._

_...приходил Снейп — собирается учить Гарри окклюменции. Он все тот же мерзкий, сальноволосый, заносчивый засранец. Я чуть его не убил. А Гарри, он кинулся между нами — вот бесстрашный мальчишка! Знаешь, в этот момент он был так похож на тебя..._

_...огневиски кончилось. Сходил, взял еще бутылку. Перед Родовым Древом опять морозился Кричер. Мерзкая тварь... Ну, я посмотрел тоже; там ведь есть линия Поттеров, помнишь? Представь, рядом с твоим именем и днем рождения стоит еще одна дата — 31 октября 1981-го года. Какая чушь, да? Похоже, этот дом окончательно свихнулся._

_...так надеюсь, Гарри просто не вспомнит того, что здесь было. Я бы и хотел применить к нему Обливиэйт, но был так пьян, что просто застремался. Что мне теперь делать, Джей? Ведь знаешь... Если честно... Когда я обнял его, когда я взял его на руки... Я ведь хотел... Я хотел..._

_Блядь, Джей... Я сожгу всю эту дрянь. Я просто все это нахрен сожгу и не буду больше думать об этом. Не буду, не буду, не буду._

_...я знаю. Я не стану приближаться к нему больше, и все пройдет. Правда ведь? Только он ведь будет скучать... Или подумает что-нибудь плохое... Нет. Я не могу его оставить. Одного, с этим сальным уродом? Ни за что. Ты ведь понимаешь, Джей? Я просто хочу защитить его. Просто хочу защитить..._

_...уедут. Я снова останусь здесь один, только Ремус будет приходить раз в два дня; снова будет смотреть на меня, как на тяжелобольного, и напоминать, напоминать, напоминать, что Гарри — не ты. Гарри — не ты. Как будто я не знаю!_

_Просто... Ему ведь будет одиноко там, в Хогвартсе, да? Ты ведь понимаешь?_

_Так что, Джей, знаешь... Я, наверное, отдам ему твое зеркало._

_Ладно?..»_


End file.
